Interlude
by Velvet
Summary: Santana knows she's not alone.


Disclaimer: "Glee" and characters belong to 20th Century Fox Television. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Minor ones for 3x07

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

**by Velvet**

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful."<p>

"Thanks." Santana put down her hair brush and smiled at her girlfriend through the mirror. "It's all been going so well, you know? At school, since you guys saved me from that no-neck rugby creep..."

_Brittany thought back to the look in that guy's eyes when they first saw him, the way he staring at Santana. It was the same look she had seen when she had walked the halls beside her girlfriend, the guys obviously picturing what they do in private. And then there had been the darker stares, the ones who wondered if their dicks could turn the hot lesbian cheerleader and get her back to the other side. She resolved to put a security detail on Santana as soon as school began tomorrow. As Senior Class President, she could do that now, couldn't she? Get the FBI to protect her First Lady?_

"And my parents too, they've been awesome..."

_Santana had gone upstairs first when they arrived at her house after school that day, shouting hello to her parents and not waiting for a reply. Brittany had given them a small smile and trailed more slowly after her girlfriend. Before she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Santana's dad asking, "Should we really let them be alone together? I don't know the rules for raising a lesbian daughter."_

_Brittany heard them both laugh before Santana's mother said reassuringly, "Honey, we all know it's just a phase. She'll grow out of it when she meets the right boy. Until then, at least she won't be a teenage mother like that Quinn girl."_

_"Thank God for small blessings..."_

"And you, you're here and I can finally call you my girlfriend..." Santana laughingly wiped a few tears out of the corner of her eye, careful not to smudge her mascara. "My abuela's gonna be happy for me too, I know it."

Brittany looked into the bright eyes and the dancing smile of the girl she had always loved and wanted the world to see. But this wasn't her Santana, not without her sharp edges and cynicism. She supposed that meant she had to be cynical enough for the both of them. That was the way it always worked.

Santana stood up then, their heights matching now that she was in heels and Brittany was still in her Cheerios uniform. "I'll call you once I'm done at my abuela's, if I'm not too late?"

Brittany knew then that, if she needed to, she'd fall asleep with her phone in her hand. "Call me," she instructed firmly. "No matter how late."

The other girl rolled her eyes, but a fond smile was on her lips. "Yes, Madame President."

"You better get used to doing what I tell you." There was still a twinkle in her blue eyes though her smile faded as she bit her lip, considering the girl in front of her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, to fold her into one of their hugs where she tried to tell Santana what she was feeling by pressing her as close to her heart as possible. But Santana was wearing one of her favorite dresses, the one with the ruffled skirt that Brittany had noticed her rearranging nervously, and she didn't want to crush her work.

So instead, she leant forward, pressing a kiss against her girlfriend's lips. She immediately felt Santana's lips yield to her, parting easily. Their tongues tangled lazily together, and Brittany's hand fell down to the other girl's waist. She wanted to pull her closer but restrained, forcing herself away before things got too heated. Still, Santana's eyes had darkened and Brittany smiled as she picked up a brush to smooth out her lip gloss.

"I love you," she murmured, her eyes focused on Santana's pursed lips. "No matter what, ok?"

"I know." Santana reached up to catch her wrist, stopping her brush. "Britt, I know, ok? I know I'm not alone... because of you. You're the only one who has always been there for me. I know you're always going to be there for me."

She didn't know if it was because of all the theories on quantum mechanics she was reading for her time machine, but she suddenly saw images of Santana broken and sobbing, after her abuela rejected her, after one more flippant remark from her parents, after yet another leering comment from a boy at school. Squaring her shoulders, Brittany swore she would be strong enough for the both of them. But her smile was gentle as she reached out to push back the lock of hair that had fallen over Santana's eye.

"Good. I'm glad you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Finis.<strong>

**December 2011**


End file.
